Ten Years Later
by LoveVampireDiaries
Summary: 10 years later is the sequel to The Fathers. What happens when the gang has to go back home and they see their fahters. What secerts do they have? And how will their fathers react
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The is the first chapter of the sequel to The Fathers! :) Hope you enjoy it and please review xxxx**

It was 8 am when Stefan Salvatore, caption of the Florida Magic's, awoke and looked down to see his beautiful wife. He smiles and starts to think about everything that they have been though. He kisses her forehead and sees that she is staring to walk up and soon sees the beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with 13 years ago.

"Good Morning wildcat." Elena said with a smile.

"Good Morning Lena, how did you sleep?"

"Good like always, but of course that's because you're here." Elena said giggling.

"I love you Elena Alexis Salvatore." Stefan said as he started to lean in.

"I love you too Stefan Michael Salvatore." Elena said as their lips connected.

Even after 10 years of being away from their fathers, Stelena along with the rest of the gang are stronger than ever. A lot has changed over the years, but their friendships and relationships are far from changing. They are the still the same people they were before, but after what happened they made sure that nothing broke them up and it worked.

"So what does my beautiful wife want to do?" Stefan said looking down at Elena.

"Hum how about we stay in the house today and relax." Elena said smiling.

"As long as I'm here with you I'm fine." Stefan said as he leaned in for a kiss until….

"**MUMMA, DADDA!"**

They pull apart fast as their two children jump in the bed.

"Good Morning you two, what are you doing up so early?" Elena said laughing at her children, seeing as they are never up this early and are hyper than ever.

"We wanted some of daddy's pancakes." Their 4 year old son, Jake said.

Jake looked and acted just like Stefan except he had his mother's brown eyes but he LOVED basketball just like both his parents.

"I guess that's my que to get up." Stefan said smiling at his kids.

"YES!" Jake said as him and his little sister Vanessa ran downstairs.

Vanessa on the other hand looked and acted just like Elena except she had green eyes like Stefan.

"Wonder where they got that from?" Elena said laughing at how her children were acting just like Stefan used to when they were younger. Stefan just shrugged it off and followed his children down stairs to make breakfast.

**Later That Day**

Stefan and Jake were in the living room watching a basketball game, while Elena was playing with Vanessa on the floor with their dog Shadow. Then their door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Stefan said as he opened the door to see his and Elena's friends since birth, Klaus and Caroline Mikealson, Damon and Bonnie, Jake Forbes, Hayley Cox, Matt Cross and Meredith Nelson along with his niece and nephews Ashley who is 3 and Chris Mikealson who is 10 months and Jake Smith who is 1.

"Hey guys." Elena said as she went to see who was at the door carrying Vanessa with her.

"Hey Elena, Nessa." Caroline said with a smile to her best friend and niece.

Soon everyone is in the living room while the kids are playing, the gang is talking.

"I can't believe we made the playoffs!" Matt said excited.

"Well duh! You guys are the best players on the team." Caroline said knowing that it's true seeing as they have been playing their whole life.

Not only is Stefan on the team but so are the guys, except Tyler who is a famous actor on Broadway. After the gang graduated from college the guys got signed to play for the Florida Magic's, Caroline and Elena became famous singers also known as Baby E and Baby C, Meredith became a famous songwriter by writing songs not only for Elena and Caroline but also for other famous singers, Bonnie became a very well known lawyer who happens to be the best in Florida and Hayley happens to own a very well known dance studio.

"Yeah Care is right, you guys have each been M.V.P." Elena said agreeing with her best friend.

"Hey babe, we got a letter from East High." Stefan said coming back in the living room with the gang after going to get the mail.

"Why would they send us a letter?" Stefan said confused.

"Why don't you open it and find out, superstar." Caroline said in a "Duh" tone.

Stefan glares at her as he opens it and reads out loud:

**You are invited to East High's 10 Year Class of "09" Reunion. Come and join us on June 15, 2019."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I've been really busy x**

The rest of the day the gang hanged out at Stelena's house talking about if they were going to go to the reunion. The girls want to go much to the boys dislike. It's not that they don't want to go and see all their old friends but it's the fact that they don't want to see the people that tried to break them up: their fathers. After the gang leaves Stefan and Elena gets Tyler and Vanessa ready for bed.

"Is she down?" Stefan asked his wife seeing as she put Vanessa down and he just got Tyler down.

"Yep out like a light." Elena said closing Vanessa's door.

"Good." Stefan said as he follows Elena to their room.

"Stefan are we ever going to talk about if we are going or not?" Elena said signing and sitting on the bed.

"Lena you don't seriously want to go do you?" Stefan said looking at her.

"Of course I do. It's been 10 years Stefan."

"I know but you know why I don't want to go back there."

"Come on Stefan why not." Elena said getting angry at him.

"You know damn well why not Elena. Our damn fathers tried to pull us apart. We haven't heard or seen them in 10 years, what makes you think I want to see them now." Stefan said getting angry himself.

"I know Stefan, I don't want to see them either but I miss Albuquerque don't get me wrong I love it here but Albuquerque is home and we have to think about the kids too. I mean Tyler and Vanessa haven't even met their grandparents yet." Elena said as she sat on the bed. Stefan signed and sat on the bed next to her.

"I know but I mean after 10 years do you think they are the same?" Stefan said looking at her.

"Well when I talked to my Mum she said they are different and I believe her." Elena said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really want to go?" Stefan said looking at her in the eyes.

"Yeah I do." Elena said looking into his eyes.

"Well I guess we better start packing." Stefan said as Elena smiled; hugged and kissed him.

"Thank you." Elena said as they pulled back from the kiss.

"No problem just remember when we see our dads this was your idea." Stefan said as he gave her another kiss.

Elena just laughed at her husband as he started to pack and she called their friends.

**Bold-Caroline, **_Italics- Elena_

"**Hello" **

"_Hey Care. Guess what?" Elena said excited._

"**You guys are going to the reunion." **

"_Wow good guess." Elena said laughing._

"**Yeah well Klaus and I are going too after I explained to him." **

"_Explained?" Elena said as she raised an eyebrow._

"**Well more like made but you know me." Caroline said laughing.**

"_Yeah I do. Do you know if the others are going too?"_

"**Yeah everyone is. I guess the guys actually did want to go we just had to kinda give them a push." Caroline said laughing. **

"_As we always do." Elena said laughing too._


	3. Chapter 3

**6:30 am**

"Why are we up sooo damn early?" a sleepy Damon asked seeing as the whole gang was at the airport on the way to their hometown, 2 days later.

"Because this flight is 5 hrs and is the last one until 7 tonight." Meredith said in the same tone as Damon, as she laid her head on Matt's shoulder.

**Flight 23A to,** **Albuquerque, New Mexico is now boarding. Passengers, please start boarding. **

"That's us, come on babe. Maybe on the plane we can get some sleep." Stefan said as he helped Elena who was carrying Vanessa and he carried Tyler on the plane.

**3 hours later**

"Hey Grayson, ready to go shoot some hoops?" Zach asked his friend since High School.

"Yeah hold on, babe I'll be home later." Grayson said to his wife, Miranda.

"Okay have fun you two." Miranda told her husband before she kissed him and left.

Then she went back into her kitchen where Katherine, Stefan's mother and Zach's wife also Miranda's friend was.

"I swear those two act just like the kids did." Katherine said as her and Miranda laughed.

"Speaking of the kids, have you talked to Elena?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah she told me that the kids are doing fine as is everyone else." Miranda said thinking of the last time she talked to her daughter.

Now every since the kids all ran off, the fathers have fixed their problems. The only thing is that they hope and pray that they will see their kids again. The thing that they don't know is that the mothers have been talking to the kids for the past 10 years and know everything, unlike them. After a year the kids decided to call and tell their mothers that they were okay and where they were. The only thing was that they made them promise not to tell their fathers where they were. Even after the mothers heard everything they decided it was best not to tell. They only time they saw the kids was in pictures they sent and Katherine and Miranda were at Stefan and Elena wedding as Klaus, Caroline, Damon and Bonnie's mothers were at theirs. When they had to go they would tell Zach and Grayson that they had to go on a business trip and would come back the day after the wedding. Every day the fathers wish and pray that their kids would come back just so they could apologize for what they put them through. Once they found the letter that all the kids wrote it tore them to pieces knowing that they were the reason they left. But boy are they in for a surprise.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short! next one will hopefully be longer :) please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Welcome to the 5 Star Gallery. How may I help you?" A clerk at the front desk asked Stefan.

"I called in a made a reservation." Stefan said.

"Name please."

"Salvatore, Smith, Mikealson, Forbes and Cross." Stefan said as the clerk looked up their names in the computer.

"Here you go um rooms 14, 8, 32, 18, and 36?" The lady asked Stefan.

"Yes that's right." The lady gives Stefan the 5 keys.

"Thanks." Stefan said as he leaves and goes over to the gang; where half of them are asleep.

"Here you guys go; 36 Hayley and Ty, 32 Klaus and Care, 18 Meredith and Jas, 8 Damon and Bonnie and 14 me and Lena." Stefan said as he passed out the keys.

"Okay let's get upstairs and rest for a while seeing as the kids are already asleep." Elena said as she picked Vanessa up from Meredith and went upstairs with Stefan.

Soon the gang is all and unpacked and they decided to do something they haven't done in ten years.

"Hello." Miranda said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Mum, how are you?" came a voice Miranda knew well.

"Oh My God Elena; I haven't heard from you in a month. I'm fine, how are you?" Miranda said getting excited.

"I'm good, thanks. Hey is Kat there?" Elena said talking about Katherine.

"Yeah she is, hold on." Miranda said as she put her daughter in speaker.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" Katherine said talking to Elena.

"Good, um can you guys go to the door?"

"Okay." They both said very confused.

Both Miranda and Katherine go to the door and open it and they are shocked when they found who is at the door.

"Hi Mum." Two voices they knew very well said.

"OH MY GOD; Stefan, Elena!" Both mothers said as they hugged their children.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine said with a smile.

"Are 10 year reunion is this Saturday." Stefan told his mother with a smile.

"Also we thought you guys might want to meet your grandchildren." Elena said with as smile.

Miranda and Katherine smiled wide as they see Stefan come back with two little kids.

"Mum, Miranda, meet your grandchildren, Tyler and Vanessa." Stefan said proudly as his kids looked at him.

"Daddy, who are these people." Tyler looking at his father confused.

"These people buddy, are your grandmothers." Stefan said with a smile.

"Oh My God; they are adorable!" Miranda said extremely happy about the fact that she finally gets to meet her grandchildren. The mothers let them in so that they can finish talking.

"How old are they now?" Miranda asked her daughter as she played with Vanessa and Katherine with Tyler.

"Tyler is 4 and Vanessa is 1 now." Elena said proudly.

"I'm guess everyone else is here too right." Katherine said talking to Stefan.

"Yeah even though we guys didn't want to but of course we are here." Stefan said as he looked at his wife while Miranda and Katherine laughed knowing what he meant.

"Look guys we know you hate your fathers but believe us they are truly sorry." Katherine said looking at them seriously.

"Yeah; after you guys ran off they made up and they still regret everything." Miranda said knowing that they are both still angry.

"They should be." Elena said angry.

Even though Elena misses her father she knows it's his fault and he deserves to feel the pain she felt.

"What are you guys going to do when you see them?" Miranda asked her daughter and son-in-law.

"We don't know." Both Stefan and Elena said as they looked at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Saturday night and time for the big reunion. All day the wildcats have been getting nervous seeing as they didn't know if their fathers were going to be there or not.

"Babe come on; we're going to be late." Stefan said as he tried to hurry his wife.

It was time for the reunion and the gang decided to all go together, while the Salvatore's bodyguard watched the kids.

"Thanks again David for watching the kids." Stefan told one of his bodyguards.

"No problem boss; I don't mind." David said as he was playing with Vanessa.

"Okay how do I look?" Elena said as she came into the room. Stefan turned around and was awestruck.

"_Oh My God she is trying to fucking kill me."_ Stefan thought as Elena came down stairs in a gold dress with matching heels; her hair down in her natural curls with matching jewelry.

"Hello earth to wildcat." Elena said as she waved her hand in his face.

"Wow Lena you look…..wow" Stefan said looking her up and down not able to find the right words.

"Aww thanks wildcat and you look very handsome yourself." Elena said looking at what he had on.

Stefan was wearing a black D&G suit with his hair slicked back.

"I try." Stefan said as he kissed Elena.

"Eww; daddy kissing Mummy again." Stefan and Elena pull apart laughing after hearing Tyler.

"Soon buddy you won't say eww when you kiss a girl." Stefan said as he picked him up.

"Hopefully not too soon." Elena said kissing Tyler on the forehead.

"Okay kids promise you'll be good." Stefan said as he looked at Tyler and Vanessa.

"We promise." They both said as they hugged their parents.

"Hey guys ready to go." Damon said as he and the gang walked in while they sat Tyler, Ashley and Chris down.

"Yep let go get this over with." Stefan said as they kissed their kids goodbye and they left to their old high school.

"It's good to see all your old students, huh Zach and Katherine." Grayson said seeing as they are both the coaches at the school.

After Zach got out of the war he got his old job back as the basketball coach and Katherine was the girl coach.

"Yeah except for those special 10." Zach said sadly.

"Aww don't worry sweetie I bet they will show up." Katherine said as she looked at the mothers who all smiled.

**OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

"You guys ready?" Tyler asked his friends as they stood outside the place they once went to.

"NO" They all said looking at each other but soon were walking into the doors of East High.

As they walked through the halls it was just like 10 years ago. Their old friends from clubs or teams came up to them hugging and talking about what had happened over the past years.

"Well, well, well look who finally showed up." A voice they all knew very well said.

"Ms. D!" They all said as they turned around to see their old tutor/drama teacher.

"The one and only, how are my old students?" Ms. Darbus said as she hugged them all.

"We're just didn't think you'll still be here." Damon said before he earned a hit on the head from all the girls.

"Same old Mr. Smith. Ms. Darbus said laughing.

"And to answer your question yes I do still work here. They needed someone to teach the drama department since Ms. Gilbert and Ms. Forbes left." Ms. Darbus said laughing.

"Actually Ms. D its Mrs. Salvatore and Mrs. Mikealson." Stefan said as he pulled Elena close and informed his old teacher.

"And Mrs. Smith and soon- to- be Mrs. Cross and Forbes." Damon said as he did the same.

"Well congrats girls even though I kinda knew it would happen."

"Thanks Ms. D" Meredith said before she heard

"WHAT!"

All 10 turn around and when they see who it is they all dropped their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

"DAD!" The gang said as they turned around to see the people that made them once leave this place.

**STEFAN!**

**ELENA!**

**CAROLINE!**

**TYLER!**

**DAMON!**

**BONNIE!**

**KLAUS!**

**HAYLEY!**

**MEREDITH!**

**MATT!**

Was all their fathers could say before they ran and hugged their children.

"Oh My God; Elena I missed you so much." Grayson said as he hugged his only child.

"Yeah we didn't think you would come back." Zach said as he pulled back from Stefan.

"Why wouldn't we? It's our reunion" Hayley said as she looked at her father.

"Well after what happened…." Vance started off but was interrupted by an angry Caroline.

"Just because you guys acted like Jackasses doesn't mean we have to miss our reunion."

"CAROLINE!" Her mother said as she looked at her daughter.

"No honey, it's okay. She's right we did act like Jackasses." Vance said as he looked at his wife and the guys.

"Look kids can we sit down and talk?" Grayson said as him and the whole gang sat down and did something they haven't done on 10 years; talked.

"Look kids we are really, really sorry for what happened." Grayson said hoping that they would forgive them.

"Yeah after you guys ran off we were broken to know that we were the reason that you guys left. We fixed our problem and then searched for you guys everywhere. We give up after a while and figured you guys would come back on your own but believe us when we say that there wasn't one day we didn't regret what happened." Zach said as best as he could explain it as the others agreed.

"We know." Klaus said in a smart tone.

"What do you mean you know?" Grayson said as he looked at him confused.

"Mum told us." Stefan said in the same tone as Klaus.

"Kat what does he mean by _Mum told us_?" Zach asked his wife.

"We guys told them how you felt." Katherine said as she looked at her husband.

"Wait you guys knew they were here?" Grayson said as he looked at his wife half hurt and half angry about the fact that she didn't tell him.

"Yeah they came by earlier this week." Miranda told her husband.

"Actually we have been talking to them for the past 10 years." Elena said knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT!" All their dads said looking at their wives not believing what Elena said.

"Is it true?" Vance said as he looked at his wife.

"Well duh just because we are mad at you guys doesn't mean we had to stop talking to them." Caroline and Tyler said at the same time.

"Is there anything else your mothers know that we don't?" Grayson said angrily as he looked at his daughter.

The gang looked at each and before they could say something they heard…..

"MUMMA, DADDA."

Stefan and Elena knowing who voices those were turned around to see Tyler and Vanessa along with their bodyguards David and Sam and Ashley, Chris and Tyler.

"Hey buddy; what are you doing here?" Stefan said as he picked up his son while the parents looked on.

"We missed you and Mummy." Tyler said smiling.

"They were getting restless and wanted to see you guys along with these three." David said as he gave Vanessa and Ashley to Elena and Caroline while Sam gave the boys to Damon and Klaus.

"I hope that's okay." David said looking at them.

"It's fine; thanks. You guys can go back to the hotel." Stefan told David and Sam as they left.

"Mummy we misses you and daddy and couldn't go to sleep until you sang to us." Vanessa said as she hugged Elena.

"MUMMY!" Grayson and Zach said as they looked shocked at Elena.

"Right um, dad , Zach meet your grandchildren." Elena said as she looked at her father.


End file.
